Garsiv Remembers
by Jtoasn
Summary: A Garsiv centric story, in Garsiv's final moment he remembers something that he forgot a long time ago. Then he wakes up... Dastan's hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

_When they were younger, there had been an accident, and one Prince of the royal family had nearly been killed. _

_But that was a long time ago…_

He was tired and exhausted.

He lay on the ground.

His breathing was laboured.

And it was painful to move.

The search for his brother had continued for what seemed an eternity, they did not stop or rest until they found his tracks.

And as they found them, so did the Hassansins.

They were meant to be disbanded, but Dastan had told the truth about their appearance; he remembered that Dastan always spoke the truth.

_I did not kill father!_

Dastan's voice echoed in his head, he blamed himself for not believing his brother, his mind had been clouded by anger and jealousy of his little brother.

There was a movement above him, and he opened his eyes with much force, and saw that Dastan was in trouble.

Garsiv remembered…

_When they were younger, there had been an accident, and one Prince of the royal family had nearly been killed. _

_The roof of the citadel was newly built; the three brothers thought it would be an idea to reach to the top and mock fight, with wooden sticks._

_Garsiv had lost to Dastan, and he challenged him to a do-over, but Tus said that it was late and they had to return to their prayers and teachings soon; but when Tus was not there Garsiv and Dastan went to the roof and fought._

_But in a miscalculation of movement, Dastan had fallen off the ledge. _

_Dastan wasn't afraid of heights, but the heights of the towers of the palace were grander and smoother than anything he had climbed before, he knew he couldn't climb his way out of this. With legitimate fear in his eyes, he looked up at Garsiv who still held onto his hand._

"… _brother" _

_It was the first time that Garsiv had heard him say those words to him, and with renewed strength he pulled him to safety. _

_They lay on the roof, breathing heavily, exhausted, _

_They were caught by Tus and scolded by Nizam, and as they walked back to their own chambers Dastan caught Garsiv's shirt sleeve._

"_Thank you Garsiv" _

_Garsiv looked at him and smiled, happy for once that he had a little brother that could rely on him, "I will always try and save you little brother" _

The man in black lunged and he gathered strength to impale him, before he could kill his brother.

Garsiv groaned as he pushed the body aside.

But the strength he had gathered was now leaving him, and Dastan's face floated above him.

It was his final moments, what would he say to his brother?

Garsiv remembers what he's said before

I'll always protect you...

I'll always belive you...

I'll always be your brother...

...I'm sorry

"Save the Empire"

O0o0o0

**A/n- A very short Garsiv-centric one shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

He jolted awake, and his hand clutched at his chest.

The wounds weren't there, the spikes weren't there, and he sighed relieved as he lay back onto the bed and the pillows, sighing "It was just a dream"

But as he lay on the bed, he couldn't believe how real his dream had felt.

"Dastan…" he murmured, as he thought of his brother.

Suddenly, he felt anger towards Dastan; getting up from his bed he paced around the room, as his anger started to grow with every step.

"Dastan killed father" he thought, "I will kill Dastan"

He didn't bother to get dressed; he just grabbed his sword and tore open the door to his room. Stalking through the palace he came to a stop in the gardens, and that's where he saw Dastan.

All his anger disappeared as he saw his brother, as the second part of his dream became more prominent in his head.

Dastan hadn't killed his father; it had been Nizam who had done it…

But Nizam was gone now, he was dead, and there wasn't any more danger from him anymore.

"Garsiv" a voice said, he looked up at Dastan, "Your hand is on your sword"

How could Garsiv tell his brother that he thought he killed his father that he had wanted to kill him again, for something that he didn't do?

He saw the panic and fear that crossed Dastan's eyes, but wait… he couldn't know about his dream. Garsiv looked at Dastan curiously, he wasn't telling him something.

"Dastan, what happened at Alamat?"

Dastan was surprised by the question, "What do you mean?"

"You knew about Nizam, you knew about the fake spy, how?"

Dastan tried to look at him, but he couldn't, he was avoiding his gaze, Dastan wanted to leave, "I... I just knew"

"Dastan!" Garsiv said as he grabbed his brother's arm, he couldn't help but notice the fear that crossed his eyes, again… was his brother afraid of him?

"Dastan" he said, in a smaller tone, "the Hassansins… they're still here, aren't they?"

Garsiv saw the surprise in his brother's eyes, and Garsiv knew it was true as soon as Dastan nodded.

"Dastan, I had a dream" Garsiv said, he let go of Dastan's arm and looked at him with sadness, "I had a dream you betrayed us, and killed father"

He looked up, hoping to see that Dastan didn't know, but he could see that he did know, and Garsiv let out a breath.

"It wasn't just a dream, was it?"

Garsiv watched the emotions that crossed Dastan's face; fear, sadness, hurt, betrayal… acceptance.

Dastan looked up at his brother, "There's something you should know"

_thanks to Laheara and vera1992, I didn't expect to have a 2nd chapter, but here it is.


	3. Chapter 3

*done, no more chapters after this. Corny ending I know.

"Little brother, let me give you some advice" Garsiv said, as he tried to ease the pain of Dastan's first broken heart, "Never let Tus see the one you love first, or he'll marry her before she even lays eyes on you"

Dastan let out a small smile as Garsiv patted him on his shoulder.

Garsiv remembered that moment and couldn't believe that he had gone from the man that cared for Dastan as if the same blood ran through their veins, to the bloodthirsty Prince who had tried to hunt him down.

"Das… Dastan I'm sorry"

"It was a whole other life Garsiv" Dastan said, "It didn't happen"

"But it did" Garsiv said, "I did hunt you down and I did try to kill you, nothing you say will ever change that. It is a part of our history now and we can never change that"

"Garsiv, it's not the same-"

"Dastan" Garsiv said, "You will not even look at me anymore when I am angry, you are scared of me-"

"I was always scared of you"

"But now even more so" Garsiv said, and he shook his head in disgust, "How could I call myself your brother after what I did"

"Garsiv" Dastan said, "I now understand why you did it, you were angry and you were mourning fathers dead, you had no control over your actions… I understand that. But you have to understand that even if it is part of our history, I won't let it come between the bonds we have, we are brothers Garsiv"

But the older prince was not convinced.

"Garsiv" Dastan said, "When we were little, do you remember when I fell off the roof during a sword fight?"

Garsiv nodded.

"You said, that you would always try and save me, and even though we were enemies for a while, I knew… and I saw when you die- when you left" Dastan said, closing his eyes, "That it didn't matter what happened, you always kept your promise. Because you're my big brother"

"I tried to kill you Dastan" he said, "Even now waking up, I hated you for what you did, I did want to kill you. I can't let that happen again"

"It won't Garsiv" Dastan said, "You just lose control sometimes, and when you came in here you didn't kill me, because you remembered who I was"

Garsiv contemplated what Dastan was saying, "I understand brother, and I will always try now to trust you as well as save you when you are in danger"

"I know you will Garsiv" Dastan said, then he breathed nervously and chuckled, "And now that we have that cleared out, I have something to ask you"

"You are going to tell Tus?"

"No… I have to tell Father something" he said, "And I need your help to encourage the idea along"

"You are going to take another bride?" Garsiv asked, "You have not married the princess yet, and I'm sure that father would be happy that you've not decided on monogamy"

"No, it's something else, but it does involve Tamina" Dastan said, "You see, we have to speed the wedding up so that it is sooner rather than later"

"Why?" he asked, "It is only two months away and-"

"Garsiv" Dastan said, cutting off his brother, "To put it in other words, you are going to be an uncle"


End file.
